bob_the_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Cat 2
Bob the Cat 2: The Climbing Bob tried again and again. It was no use. He fell off again and almost gave up until… Earlier: It was two days after the tuna war… Bob the cat was wandering aimlessly again, thinking random thoughts. “Palm trees are grass…? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!”, Bob muttered to himself out loud. “Well, I’m gonna go climb some grass now”, Bob thought to himself. As he walked outside he saw something out of the corner of his eye, an orange and white thing moving through the undergrowth. Bob, being a curious, decided to investigate. As he walked towards the creature, it suddenly changed direction and went deeper into the woods. Bob was scared, but his curiosity made him keep going. He was very careful not to let anything know that he was that deep in the forest by slowly and quietly stalking through the undergrowth that concealed him. Then, the orange and white creature stopped. Bob stopped as well and slowly crept forward. The creature must have heard him because a moment later, it burst through the patch of bushes right in front of him. It was a fox. Bob instantly turned around and ran as fast as his leg’s could carry him. As he burst out into his backyard he ran for a palm tree, since it was the nearest climbable thing. Bob frantically tried to climb the tree but couldn’t seem to get a good grip on it. Bob tried again and again. It was no use. He fell off again and almost gave up until he finally got a grip on it. He flew up the trunk of the tree, shivering with fear. The fox was at the bottom of the palm tree, scratching and snarling, trying to get to him. Bob, watching from a above, accidentally lost his grip and fell. It seemed like the end of Bob. Then, and maricle happened. He had landed right on top of the fox! The impact stunned it long enough for Bob to run away. Moments later, the fox recovered and gave chase. Bob looked back and realized the fox was back up again. He ran and ran. Then, as Bob was just about to run out of energy, he saw someone. It was Tim! Tim was outside on the other side of the street. He ran towards Tim with the fox close behind. Tim saw the fox behind Bob and let out a yelp of surprise and ran as well. Bob managed to lose the fox and it started chasing Tim instead. Bob got to the safety of his owner’s house. He watched Tim run into the house as the door closed at the last moment, right in front of the fox. The fox scratched at the door, trying to get in door. Finally, the fox admitted defeat and gave up. Bob, still hiding in his house, cautiously crept outside, looking in all directions. Bob walked up to the palm tree he had tried to climb before. He decided to practice his climbing skills for a bit in case he ever needed to use them. He jumped and tried grabbing onto the bark. Fail. He tried again and again and again. Fail, fail, and fail. Bob started getting frustrated, but told himself that he had to learn how to climb better... 1 hour later… After lots of practicing and raging, Bob could finally climb a palm tree efficiently. He happily scaled the tree and perched at the top, looking down at everything. “This is great! Next step, oak trees”, he thought. Since he had learned to climb palm trees, climbing oak trees was a lot easier and he finished in about 5 minutes. Next, he moved on to pine trees. This time, he got really annoyed by the pine needles that pricked him every time he moved. After an hour, he learned how to climb while avoiding the pine needles. He meowed in triumph for he was one of the best cat climbers in the neighborhood. He looked at his final challenge. Scaling the side of his house. He grabbed on, climbing easily up the house. He reached the roof. Now, he had to maneuver past the overhang of the roof. He reached out and got a grip. He jumped up and hauled himself onto the roof. He could see everything. It was amazing. He was officially the best climber in the neighborhood. Bob the cat’s adventure will continue in the next story...